


Changing Tastes

by Suzy



Series: Consequences [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Discipline, F/M, Gen, Punishment, Spanking, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy/pseuds/Suzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck knew that making pot brownies with Lauren in Burt's kitchen was a mistake and Burt proves him right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glee_kink_meme prompt: Burt catches Puck making pot brownies in his kitchen and bends him over his lap and spanks him with a wooden spoon.

"I'm in the mood for brownies. You better have what we need. I'll be there in ten."

Puck read the text from Lauren and grinned. He had his Nana's rocking recipe and Carole always had the kitchen stocked for baking. Usually it was for Kurt and his organic crap, which wasn't really bad, but he totally had what they needed.

By the time Lauren rang the bell, Puck had everything waiting on the kitchen island. Lauren surveyed it, eyebrow raised.

"Not bad, Puckerman. Not bad. But you're still missing something."

Puck frowned and looked it over. "This is everything on Nana's card," he said doubtfully.

"Puckerman, I don't just want brownies. I want the best brownies. I require that special ingredient." Lauren crossed her arms.

"I've got the three kinds of chocolate bars you like right here," Puck said, pointing. He kept a big stash so he was always ready for a request.

"Are you really that dense?" Lauren asked. "It's Saturday, I have no plans for the rest of the day, and I want to relax. I remember your cupcakes sophomore year. The best brownies have marijuana, pot, grass, weed. Whatever you want to call it, bring it out."

Oh, shit. Puck automatically looked over his shoulder, but there was no one there. Burt and Carole were at work, Finn and Kurt were out.

"Why aren't you moving, Puckerman?" Lauren asked. "Don't tell me you can't deliver."

This was so not good. He knew that this went against every one of Burt's rules, and he knew that it was just plain stupid. He didn't want to end up like Mr. Ryerson, the town creep. But...he did have some left over from what Mr. Ryerson had given him sophomore year.

"I'm waiting, Puckerman," Lauren said impatiently, pushing up her glasses. "Maybe I need to go visit someone else for what I want."

"No, I got it," Puck said. He felt guilty and wrong the minute he said it, but Lauren shooed him off and he went up to his bedroom.

He'd kept the last sample packet after the cupcakes for any other bake sales they had, but never used it. He hadn't thought about it when he moved into the Hudmel's, but it had to still be in his oldest pair of socks, and it was.

He thought about telling Lauren he couldn't find it, but he'd fought so long to get her attention. He couldn't lose her now. As he headed back downstairs, he hoped that Burt would do the whole day at the shop he'd planned on and that Kurt and Finn wouldn't be back until dinner. Maybe no one would find out. Lauren was sure to bring all the brownies home with her, after all.

"'Bout time, Puckerman," Lauren said. "I was starting to think you'd bailed on me."

"Never," Puck said. "Let's get these brownies made."

He managed to shove aside his paranoia that someone would catch him and focused on making his girlfriend happy. Half an hour later, though, he heard the front door slam and it came crashing back. He flailed out in a sudden, embarrassing panic. Lauren blocked the batter from falling off the island, but a cup of sugar and chocolate chips went flying.

Kurt stepped into the doorway and Puck sagged with relief, his heart still pounding. He used to be so smooth in these situations, what the hell had happened to him? It was pathetic.

"Are you making a mess in my kitchen?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"What are you making?" Finn asked eagerly, pushing past Kurt.

"Extra special brownies," Lauren said. "Taste?"

"No!" Puck said, quickly, as Finn said, "Yeah!"

Kurt looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Raw eggs," Puck said, feeling lame even as he said it. "Not good."

"Oh, right," Finn said, his hand hovering over the bowl.

"Aw, Puckerman, fess up. You just don't want to share the pot," Lauren said and Puck groaned.

"Pot of what?" Finn asked.

"Of gold, Hudson," Lauren said, rolling her eyes. "Are you really that dumb?"

"Puck! Tell me you did not bring marijuana into this house," Kurt hissed, glancing over his shoulder. "Are you insane?"

"Seriously, bro? That's messed up," Finn said, pulling his hand back. "Burt is going to be furious."

"Oh, please. It'll be cleaned up before dinner. And it's not like pot is any more dangerous than cigarettes or alcohol," Lauren said. Puck didn't dare look at Kurt or Finn.

"We aren't allowed to do those, either," Finn said. "Mom and Burt are pretty clear on how they feel about law breaking. Puck, dude, come on."

"It's a ridiculous law," Lauren said. "Everyone knows that it should be repealed, clear out the jails."

"That's not the point," Kurt said, as Finn picked up a small, empty packet from the counter.

"Chronic Lady? Hey, this is what Mr. Schue found in my locker a few years ago," Finn said. "Where did you get this?"

"Yeah, Noah. Where did you get this?" Burt stepped into the kitchen and the boys froze.

Finn dropped the packet as if it was on fire and jumped away. Kurt's eyes were wide. Lauren watched them all, head cocked. Puck felt like he was going to throw up. He tried to think of how he could fix this, wondered how much he had overheard, but Burt's eyes were on him hard.

"From, um, a customer at Sheets and Things," he finally said. "Last year, when I worked there, he gave me a sample."

"And Finn? Why did you have it in your locker a few years ago?"

Finn's eyes widened. "It wasn't mine! I don't know, it was just there, someone put it there, but I never saw it before and I never used it before, I swear to God, Burt. Really. Never."

Burt nodded. "Fine. Kurt."

"Going," Kurt said immediately, grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him out.

"Lauren, I don't know you real well, so I'm just going to give you a warning here. I do not allow drugs in my home under any circumstances. Ever. My boys know this. If you want to protest the laws, do it with the senator and not my kid. Got me?"

Burt was looming over Lauren, his voice forceful, and she nodded with a look of respect. "Wow, okay. I like you. You make a valid point, and I will request only sinfully dark chocolate brownies from now on." She glanced at Puck. "Just tell me you're straight edge next time, Puckerman. Don't pussy around it. See you, Mr. H."

Puck watched her walk out, relieved that Burt was letting her go but worried that his courting was going to have to start all over again.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Burt barked, crossing his arms. "Noah! Drugs?"

"I know," Puck said, looking at him. His stomach was in knots and his chest was tight, but he knew he deserved this.

"What do you mean, you know?" Burt asked.

"I know that I screwed up," Puck said. "I didn't want to do it, because I knew it was wrong and you'd be pissed, but she kept asking. And she's pretty. So I did it anyway. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Noah," Burt sighed, lifting his hat and running his hand over his head. "I'm glad that you get that it was wrong and that you're taking responsibility. But, kid. You had drugs in my house and you were using them. I can't tell you how upset that makes me."

"I know," Puck said. "I just wanted her to like me."

Burt shook his head. He didn't look as angry, but he was clearly unhappy. "I know you want to impress your girl, but if she's having you do things you don't want to do, that you know ain't right, that's not okay. Maybe she shouldn't be your girl."

"No!" Puck said quickly. "No. It's not like that, really."

"I want to trust your judgment, Noah, but after today, I don't know," Burt said. "I'm really disappointed with your decisions today, and if Lauren is part of that, it's a problem."

"It was a one-time thing," Puck protested. "And it was me, I said yes. It was my fault."

"I'll keep that in mind," Burt said. "But if you're going to keep seeing her, and that _is_ an if, because you have no room for argument right now, I need to know her better. I can tell you now, she's not allowed here unless Carole or I are home and you've asked first."

Puck nodded, resigned. There wasn't anything he could say to that right now and knew it.

"We'll talk about that later," Burt continued, "because right now, we need to focus on you. You broke my rules and the law. You know the consequences."

Puck swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, sir."

"We're going to take care of this right now," Burt said. "You're gonna be cleaning up in here after, anyway." He pulled out a stool from under the counter. Puck expected him to sit down, but instead, he propped his foot up on the step bar and grabbed a thick wooden spoon from the canister next to him.

Puck looked at the spoon nervously.

"What are you waiting for, Noah? Pants down and get your butt over here. I've never spanked you over jeans and I'm not starting today," Burt said.

Puck obeyed and bent himself over Burt's raised leg. He could just barely reach the floor, so he braced with one hand and gripped the step bar with the other. The first smack fell before he was entirely settled and he yelped in surprise. "Fuck! That hurts!"

It wasn't like the burn of the belt, but the sharp sting was intense. As the second and third smacks fell in fast succession, he found himself wishing for one of Burt's hand spankings instead. As bad as they were, the spoon was worse.

"Language," Burt scolded.

"So- _ow_ -sorry," Puck gasped out, already starting to squirm to try and avoid the smacks.

"I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you right now," Burt said, holding him still and continuing to snap the spoon down hard without pause. "You admit that you knew better and you still did it. I expect so much more from you."

Puck could barely acknowledge him. The position wasn't very comfortable, with the skin on his ass stretched from being bent over so sharply and so little to balance against, and having his ass hiked higher made him even more aware of each strike.

Burt gave him a moment before he slapped the spoon down on the top of each thigh, laying the swats on top of each other, and Puck had to bite his lip from letting out a whimper. Tears were already welling over and a particularly sharp set of smacks sent them spilling down his face.

"I'm so-sorry," he said again, groaning as Burt concentrated on the undercurve of his ass. "I won't do it again, I won't." His ass felt like it had been scorched and the spoon still cracked down. He'd lost track of how many times Burt had spanked him, but it was at least twenty.

"You know I won't stand for drugs in his house, Noah," Burt said, covering Puck's backside again. "Remember this the next time someone tries to make you do something you know is wrong."

"I will," Puck said, his voice shaking. It wasn't fun breaking the rules anymore and it wasn't fun dealing with the consequences. He wasn't forgetting this for a long time now.

Burt landed one last smack on Puck's backside and set the spoon back on the counter. "It's done, Noah."

Puck sagged against Burt's thigh, trying to calm his shuddering breaths and stop crying. Burt helped him stand up and he wiped at his eyes and nose. His face felt almost as red as his ass from being upside down.

"Noah, I have to ask. Do you have any more drugs here?"

Puck shook his head. "No-o," he said. "I promise, I don't. That was all of it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Burt said. "I don't think I have to tell you that if this happens again, this will feel like nothing."

Puck shook his head.

"Good," Burt said. "You can pull up your jeans now."

Puck did, wincing, and then Burt pulled Puck in for a hug. Puck leaned against him, arms tight.

"I really am sorry," Puck said. "I knew it was a mistake and I'm not going to make it again."

"I believe you," Burt said. "You're a good kid, Noah, and you can make good decisions. You knew what the right call was and I'm sure you're going to follow through on it next time."

Puck nodded, pulling back.

"There's no corner time today because you are going to have plenty of time to think about things as you clean this mess up." Burt gestured to the sugar and chocolate chips on the floor. "Batter in the garbage, and Kurt is going to want this place perfect when he comes in to start dinner."

Puck wiped at his eyes again. "Yes, sir."

Burt nodded approvingly. "Get to work, kiddo," he said, heading out.

Puck moved slowly, stopping every now and then to rub at his still throbbing backside. He was just finishing up when Lauren texted him again.

"Mr. H is badass. I like that in a man. Tell me when you're ungrounded so I can come over for dinner."

Puck's heart gave a little skip, thrilled that she still liked him. "He wants to know u too. Gonna be awhile, I'll keep u posted." He was sure that once Burt and Carole got to know her, they'd see why he liked her.

Besides, once she had a taste of Nana's brownies, she'd never want any other kind.


End file.
